This invention relates to spreaders for the wires of a multi-strand wire fence including a top wire, a bottom wire and intermediate wires, and, more particularly, to a novel and improved such spreader adapted to be easily engaged with the top and bottom wires of the fence and secured thereto with an orientiation resisting twisting of the spreader and formed to have the intermediate wires of the fence readily and easily engaged therein and secured thereto.
Spreaders to be mounted directly without threading wire by wire are known, such as those shaped as a plate with longitudinal grooves or slots in the borders for receiving the fence wires, as well as those shaped as cylindrical bars with hooks and means for hooking in their ends. All of these have disadvantages with respect to practical acceptance, because they are easily twisted or deviated from the vertical after placing. Furthermore, these solutions have further disadvantages, because it is necessary to support the wires during their fastening, to avoid their fall or their vertical displacement by their own weight, all of which constitute a complication for the installment job.